Vehicle power generated by a motor or an engine is mainly transmitted to tires to make the vehicle moving forward, and is secondly transmitted to auxiliary dynamic loads, such as a compressor of an air-conditioning system, an air compressor, and a generator, however, the power will be reduced about 15%-20% for the engine while transmitting to the auxiliary dynamic load, and power will be reduced more, even if driving in the city.
The power used in vehicle as shown in FIG. 1 can be mainly divided into three conditions: “A” represents an underpowered condition which is usually happened, when the vehicle starts to move [part a] or reaccelerates [part b]; “B” represents an overpowered condition which is usually happened, when the vehicle is in a constant cruising speed; “C” represents a power wasted condition which is usually happened, when the vehicle is decelerated or is in braking. Therefore, the conventional vehicles are easy to produce power excessive or wasted condition.
Condition 1, the underpowered: when the vehicle just starts moving, the speed accelerated from zero to the cruising speed is needed to supply more power, thus the engine of the current vehicle is designed to a larger displacement to improve power that the range of the displacement is from 800 cc to 3000 cc. But, the larger air capacity for the vehicle, the more carbon monoxide will be produced and the more serious air pollution will be caused.
Condition 2, the overpowered: when the vehicle just starts moving and accelerate in 9-15 seconds for cruising speed, at this time the vehicle will maintain cruising speed in accordance with Newton's laws of motion excluding wind and friction, so the larger displacement vehicle will supply surplus power to maintain the speed.
Condition 3, the power wasted: the vehicle is decelerated from the cruising speed by braking to eliminate inertial force, which is the power waste.
When driving the car with opening the air condition, the power will be consumed more 20 percent that is high consumption of energy.
In view of this, how to improve a vehicle power adjusting device that can make the vehicle with more power when the vehicle just starts moving or accelerates, and has an effect of reducing oil consumption and saving energy, has become the subject of the present invention.